


Under the Tree

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha John Watson, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John and Greg wake up on Christmas morning to find Sherlock waiting for them under the tree.





	Under the Tree

John woke in bed and stretched, finding himself tucked against Greg’s side. He smiled and snuggled a little closer before raising his head and kissing the other alpha. “Morning,” he said softly.

“Merry Christmas,” answered Greg, kissing him back and running his hand down John’s side.

“Mm,” John smiled against his lips. “We seem to be missing someone.”

Greg rolled John onto his back and ran his hands through his hair. “Do you think he came to bed last night?”

John shivered under Greg’s weight and let his hands trail down to his hips. “We should probably find out before we get any farther.”

“We should, don’t want his highness upset on Christmas morning.” Greg kissed him one more time and rolled ungracefully out of bed.

John chuckled and got up, reaching for a robe. Greg didn’t bother, padding out towards the front room in just his bottoms. John trailed just behind him.

Greg stopped so fast John ran into him.

“Greg?” he asked, looking around him. His cock went instantly to attention as he took in the sight before them. Sherlock lay on his side under the Christmas tree, watching them with hungry eyes. He wore a deep blue satin corset with matching pants. Stockings adorned his tucked legs. His hands appeared bound behind him, as if he were all trussed up for the whims of his alphas.

“Well, Merry Christmas is right,” muttered Greg, recovering his senses and making his way towards where Sherlock was waiting.

John hurried after him, slipping to his knees and running a hand through Sherlock’s curls. “Gorgeous,” he murmured.

“You two took longer to arise than I expect,” Sherlock grumbled.

Greg chuckled. “Plenty risen now,” he said, running his hand along Sherlock’s side.

“I can see that,” said Sherlock, glancing at John’s cock, threatening to poke out of his robe.

Smiling, John pulled the tie free and tossed his robe onto the floor behind him. He gave himself a stroke and shuffled forward, tapping his cock against Sherlock’s lips. 

Sherlock obediently opened his mouth, eyes fixed on John’s as he slowly wrapped his mouth around the alpha’s thick girth. 

John almost forgot to breathe as he thrust slowly, watching Sherlock’s face.

“God, you two are perfect,” said Greg softly. John watched as Greg reached behind Sherlock, tugging free the ribbon holding Sherlock’s wrists. Giving John a wink, Greg moved Sherlock’s hips and pulled down the bottoms, bestowing a kiss to the omega’s small cock.

John’s hips stilled as Greg’s hand slid between Sherlock’s thighs. There was the faint sound of vibration a moment before Sherlock gasped, nearly choking.

“Careful,” said John softly, pulling back and running fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

Any biting reply was cut off by Greg shifting the toy. Sherlock’s head fell back and another moan escaped his lips. Greg smirked, ducking his head to swallow Sherlock’s cock. 

John rolled Sherlock onto his back, laying down next to him and stealing kisses from his lips. He toyed with the stays of the corset, feeling Sherlock shiver under his hands.

Greg’s warm hand rest on John’s thigh, a moment’s warning before Greg’s mouth engulfed his cock. John groaned against Sherlock’s lips, trying not to thrust. God, Greg was talented with his mouth.

Sherlock cupped John’s cheek and kissed him deeply. John found his lovers competing for his attention, their hands and mouths and tongues overwhelming him.

Greg raised his head first, nudging Sherlock, who pulled back with reluctance. John panted as he regarded them both. Greg wiped his mouth and carefully pulled the toy free from Sherlock. He shifted to a seat and pulled Sherlock into his lap, kissing him deeply.

John got his breath back, watching them snog. Greg dropped a hand to tease Sherlock, making the omega moan and rock against his hand. They were beautiful like this. John felt certain he was one of the luckiest men on earth to be here, be a part of their lives.

Greg broke the kiss to smile warmly at John. He shifted Sherlock, spreading the omega’s thighs in invitation and reclined back against the sofa. The corset and stockings perfectly framed Sherlock’s sex. John moved towards them, kissing Sherlock, then Greg. 

Looking down at himself, John lined up and pressed slowly into Sherlock. Sherlock groaned, head falling back against Greg’s shoulder. Greg watched John and nipped at Sherlock’s bond mark, arms wrapped securely around him.

John smiled and moved slowly, savoring the moment, the way the light reflected on the satin, the way Sherlock looked in Greg’s lap. He blinked as he realized Greg still had his bottoms on, apparently more focused on the two of them than on his own pleasures.

Well, that wouldn’t do, especially not on Christmas morning. 

John kissed Sherlock once more and carefully pulled out. Sherlock gave him a confused look. 

“Come here,” said John, tugging Sherlock out of Greg’s lap. Greg watched as John spread out his robe and settled Sherlock on his back, kissing him once more before turning his attention back to Greg. 

Greg smiled as John kissed him. “Take him, Greg,” John murmured. “He wants us.”

Obliging, Greg pushed off his bottoms and moved over Sherlock, kissing him deeply as he pressed in. 

John listened to the soft sounds they both made and moved behind Greg. As Greg shifted he dropped his head and ran his tongue across his rim. Greg groaned and stilled, holding himself over Sherlock. 

Hands on Greg’s hips, John pushed his tongue into him. Greg writhed and cursed softly under his breath, thrusting shallowly into Sherlock. Sherlock wrapped his legs around Greg. John could hear them kissing and moaned softly as he licked Greg open.

Finally, he pulled back and got unsteadily to his feet, heading to the bedroom for the lube. He returned to find Greg kissing Sherlock, hands in his curls. John stopped and watched them, loathe to interrupt the lovemaking.

Sherlock broke the kiss to look up at him. “Come on, John.”

Greg nibbled Sherlock’s throat. “Yeah, I’m waiting.”

John hurried forward, coating his fingers and kneeling behind Greg. He kissed Sherlock’s ankle as he pushed his fingers into Greg. 

After only a few minutes, Greg turned his head. “I’m ready,” he urged.

John nodded and slicked his own cock. He moved to the side to kiss Greg, then settled behind him again and pressed in.

Greg groaned and then relaxed, letting John control the pace. Every thrust forward sent Greg into Sherlock, the omega groaning softly. It was a perfect symphony, John’s every nerve alight with pleasure.

John felt Greg tense underneath him. He and Sherlock moaned together as he came, filling the omega. John gave a few more thrusts and carefully pulled out so Greg could extricate himself. Greg kissed Sherlock once more, then rolled to the side and kissed John. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“Anytime,” said John. He turned his attention back to Sherlock and kissed him again. John pushed into Sherlock, thrusting harder, less worried about hurting him than he was with Greg. Vaguely he was aware of Greg moving away.

Sherlock kissed him back, arms and legs wrapping around him, encouraging him on. John could hardly hold back, working a hand between them to grip Sherlock, bringing them over at nearly the same time.

They lay together, panting. Sherlock kissed John gently. Finally, John pulled back and retrieved Sherlock’s bottoms for him. Sherlock stretched like a cat and got them on.

Greg sat down with them. He kissed John again and handed him tea. Then he tugged Sherlock back into his lap, kissing his throat and pressing a mug into his hands. 

Sherlock grumbled a bit about how much sugar was in it, but sipped it anyway. “Merry Christmas,” he said as John reached for the presents under the tree.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's outfit inspired by [this](http://design-newyork.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/mrgorgeousgymnast1.jpg)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter and merindab


End file.
